


twenty something

by hahasungwoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, ill tag as i go - Freeform, sorta a text au, sungwoon is gonna be a witch uhhh yall ok w that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahasungwoon/pseuds/hahasungwoon
Summary: daniel falls for a red haired angel and swears he was the most beautiful person he's ever seen. he doesn't meet the love of his life in the best way but he thinks he made a good impressionor daniel falls out of a window and sungwoon laughs at him.





	twenty something

**Author's Note:**

> fhjdshfhdfhs so. i don't know. what this is its like mostly text but i planned. on it being a regular story oops  
> and i haven't written in like uhhhhhhh eight years  
> but i just love nielwoon and barely anyone writes for them )o: so!!!! witchy sungwoon (that’ll come in more in the next chaps lol) IT IS i don't have a plan for this but i was just listening to sewoon’s 20 something on repeat so that explains the title lmfao alright enjoy this rly cliche story i ?????? guess sorry if . i'm not funny ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ

☾

 

“do you believe in angels?”

“.... angels? no, they’re not real.”

“i swear i saw one!”

“daniel, are you okay?” jaehwan sipped his water, eyeing the younger. daniel let out a sigh. maybe angels weren’t real. but last night that had to been an angel, right? how could someone be so cute and soft spoken? he’s never seen the boy on campus either. “....maybe he’s new? but it’s nearing december… the semester is almost over, so, it had to be angel right? and mayb- ow w _hat the fuck jaehwan._ ”

“i asked you three times about the christmas lights!”

“...the what?”

“the. christmas lights. i bought. you said last night you were going to put them up?”

daniel nodded, “yeah about that….”

☾

 

“why is our group chat called ‘daniel is the anti-christ’? did i miss something?” woojin plopped down next to jaehwan. he grabbed daehwi’s blueberry muffin (daehwi: “it wasn’t like i was eating that or anything.”) and looked down at the texts he missed from when he was in class. “that _guy_ ,” jaehwan shoved his thumb in daniel’s direction, “ruined our expensive christmas lights. he fell out of the window and realized he’s gay.”  

“you’re gay?”

“you fell out a window…. are you OKAY?”

“wait, daniel didn’t know he was gay?” jinyoung snorted.

 

at this point in his life, daniel only appreciated daehwi. “i’m fine, thanks for asking daehwi.” he glared at his other three friends. “i fell out of the window because jaehwan decided to give me his wonky step ladder. it was wobbling and i lost my balance. but-” “and you’re not dead? _ow_.” jinyoung cut in, getting smacked in the head by daehwi.

 

daniel threw his wrapper at him, “do i look dead? no, i was saved by an angel.”

 

when daniel fell, he pretty much thought if he didn’t die, he’d have two broken legs. they didn’t live on the highest floor but it was still two stories.  but falling…. it suddenly felt timeless. he should have just hit the ground instantly but it wasn’t like that at all. time felt infinite. he opened his eyes to find someone was watching him. the boy had the fluffiest, red hair that laid flat on his forehead and pretty, dark eyes. the boy (the angel?) looked shocked for a second but then annoyed, which confused daniel more. was he annoyed daniel was falling to his death? are college students really this heartless? but when daniel finally hit the ground, it was just soft, white snow. it was november but… it didn’t snow yet? where did this random patch of snow come from? when daniel looked up, the boy was still looking. but this time, the red haired boy had a soft smile on and rolled his eyes muttering, “idiot” before disappearing into the room. daniel felt his heart _flutter._

 

“daniel, bro, i love you and all but the boy was probably just another student? and if we live on the second story… that means he lives on the first? and the red hair? that’s not common. you can find him, you know? maybe he lives in the art building. take an art class or something.” woojin finished his muffin and stood up. “well, i have class in twenty minutes. i’ll search around for a red haired angel or maybe just a cute boy for you. bye, don’t fall anymore.”

 

daniel just grunted. he wasn’t crazy. the boy was beautiful. too beautiful. maybe he felt the same about him?

☾

 

**[private chat hahasungwoon to minhyun]**

 

 **hahasungwoon:** some dumbass just fell out of their window

 **minhyun:** i’m. i’m sorry what?

 **hahasungwoon:** he’s alive

 **minhyun:** uh?

 **hahasungwoon:** an idiot. i’m going to class

 **minhyun:** …..have fun?

☾

 

**[daniel is the anti-christ]**

 

 **woobro:** where’s my 1k

 **kingjaehwan** : where’s my fucking brain cells after you just ran into me in the hallway

 **woobro** : ……..bro

 **woobro** : i was just excited to see u :(

 **kingjaehwan** : and what abt it

 **baejin** : lmfaoooooo

 **woobro** : jinyoung :(

 **baejin** : im sry im blasting killing me cant hear u

 **woobro** : ……

 **woobro** : at least its a bop. kim jinhwan? k i l l me

 **daeuwu** : i agree

 **baejin** : u right

 **daniel:** .

 **daniel** : …. what about 1k?

 **woobro:** ah

 **woobro:** danny boy

 **daniel:** pls dont EVER

**[daeuwu changed daniel’s name to danny boy]**

**danny boy:** i

 **baejin:** lmao

 **kingjaehwan:** is that all u know how to say

 **baejin:** i mean if maybe y’all were interesting i'd say more :/

 **woobro:** ouch

 **woobro:** ANYWAYS FF LJSD where are u rn daniel

 **danny boy:** i'm in chem

 **woobro:** k that's canceled come to art building rn

 **danny boy:** ????????? i can't just LEAVE

 **daeuwu:** daniel DITCH LMAO he could never

 **woobro:** DANIEL IT'S SO IMPORTANT

 **kingjaehwan:** he probs want u to buy him food, don't do it pal

 **kingjaehwan:** i'll buy us food later since ur gay and alone

 **daeuwu:** what does that make u

 **kingjaehwan:** (⊙︿⊙✿)

 **danny boy:** …..why woojin

 **woobro:** perhaps i found ur luver ٩( ๑^ ꇴ^)۶

 **dannyboy:**?

 **baejin:** his angel? that watched him almost die ????

 **woobro:** Y E S

 **woobro:** does ha sungwoon sound familiar

 **dannybro:** no?

 **kingjaehwan:** hm

 **daeuwu:** who?

 **baejin:** ha…. sungwoon ???

 **woobro:** k haters

 **woobro:** i was flirting w this kid

 **daeuwu:** WHO

 **woobro:** he was cute Y’ALL anyways he kind of knows everyone and i said do u know a cute angel with red hair

 **woobro:** and he said he has a friend named sungwoon that has red hair ????? maybe its him

 **baejin:** who the kid

 **woobro:** **** ******

 **daeuwu:** DECODE

 **kingjaehwan:** park jihoon

 **woobro:** JAEHWAN :O

 **kingjaehwan:** i had pottery class and i saw ur stupid self flirting instead of going to math lmfao

 **baejin:** WOOJIN U WERE SUPPOSED TO GO AND TAKE MY NOTES BC IM SICK U BITCH FDSKS WHERE R U RN I'M COMING

 **woobro:** NO PL EASE IM A SMALL BOY AND JIHOON WANTS TO GO ON A DATE IM

 **kingjaehwan:** and ha sungwoon is in my class i'm 99.9% sure. he never talks

 **kingjaehwan:** he makes pretty shit tho

 **kingjaehwan:** he got red hair and fat ass lips if u dont snatch him i will

 **kingjaehwan:** he got a cute friend tho ヾ(๑’౪`๑)ﾉﾞ

 **daeuwu:** that face is so u g ly wtf

 **dannyboy:**?????? jaehwan can u find out for sure

 **dannyboy:** jinyoung pls dont kill woojin

 **woobro:** u CARE ABT ME :D

 **dannyboy:** he pays rent me and jaehwan can't live w/o his half :/

 **woobro:** …………..

 **baejin:** no promises. it won't affect me and daehwis lives we don’t live w him

 **kingjaehwan:** yea sure pal

☾

 

 **kingjaehwan:** well fuck

 **kingjaehwan:** good luck daniel lmfao

 **dannyboy:** what…

 **kingjaehwan:** we had to “partner” up i'm quoting it bc the dumbass teacher picked for us

 **kingjaehwan:** and i got. ha sungwoon

 **daeuwu:** yikes this doesn't sound cute

 **woobro:** did u try to take my bro’s DUDE

 **baejin:** thought he liked his friend

 **kingjaehwan:** CAN I FINISH

 **kingjaehwan:** NO i didn't try to flirt w fucking satan

 **dannyboy:** satan ???? wha

 **kingjaehwan:** everyone was chill and gave each others As but the bitch gave me a D

 **baejin:** LMAOOO I LOVE HIM ALREADY

 **kingjaehwan:** SHUT

 **kingjaehwan:** so i wasn't THAT mad bc i was like whatever the teacher rly gonna grade it and give me an A bc i tried

 **woobro:** “tried”

 **kingjaehwan:** UP

 **kingjaehwan:** i went up to him and said sooo,,, sungwoon,,, ha buddy why the D tho

 **kingjaehwan:** and he said maybe if it didn't look like a 4 year old did it

 **kingjaehwan:** BITCH WHAT

 **daeuwu:** oh

 **woobro:** my

 **baejin:** GOD LMFAOOOOOO add him into the gc rn

 **kingjaehwan:** STOPFKDHKS

 **dannyboy:** maybe he's just rly serious about art? maybe it's his major,,, but the teacher gave u an A right?

 **kingjaehwan:** .

 **kingjaehwan:** “i’m giving you whatever your partner gives you because i trust you guys to take this seriously”

 **baejin:** I LOVE THIS FKFKDLS

 **woobro:** ha sungwoon said get fucked

 **dannyboy:** … what did u give him

 **kingjaehwan:** AN A BC I'M NICE AN D HE TRIED SO HE GOT!!!! AN A!!!!!! AND HIS BITCH ASS TURNED IT IN AND LEFT BEFORE I COULD CHANGE THAT SHIT I HATE I HAD AN A IN THIS CLASS WHAT A PUNK

 **daeuwu:** boo boo the fool

 **daeuwu:** maybe daniel falling,,, made him soft. maybe he thought it was cute and he hates everyone else

 **kingjaehwan:** if u dont get UR MANS DANIEL IS2G

 **daeuwu:** he’s prob heart eyes for daniel

 **baejin:** daniel let me meet ur mans

 **dannyboy:** i

 **dannyboy:** i'm going to english bye

 **daeuwu:** jaehwan i can hear u screaming WHERE R U

 **woobro:** w me were at the cafe

 **daeuwu:** I'M ALL THE WAY AT THE DORM HOW DO U SCREAM SO LOUD

 **baejin:** i'm going to english too bye

 **daeuwu:** jinyoung u dont

 **baejin:** i'm going. to english.

 **daeuwu:** (|||❛︵❛.)

☾

 

**[everybody loves jihoon]**

 

 **jihoonie:** hello uwu GUYS

 **minhyun:** hang on

**[minhyun named the chat shut up ong seongwoo]**

**ong:** the name

 **ong:** rude i didn’t say anything yet :/

 **minhyun:** you were going to say something

 **ong:** and what ABOUT IT

 **minhyun:** i rest my case

 **ong:** wat case

 **ong:** does anyone else hear someone screaming ?????

 **minhyun:** ? what? seongwoo where are you?

 **ong:** in ur heart ;)

 **minhyun:** .

 **jihoonie:** …… GUYS

 **mom:** im @ work ill text later kiddo

 **jihoonie:** jisung :(

 **mom:** minhyun is clocked in too but apparently he’s busy texting instead of cleaning tables

 **minhyun:**.

 **hahasungwoon:** what son

 **jihoonie:** sungwoon ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ

 **hahasungwoon:** ?

 **jihoonie:** my boyf says someone has a crush on u

 **hahasungwoon:**...ur what

 **ong:** uhm ur what now

 **minhyun:** when

 **minhyun:** jisung says you’re grounded.

 **everyonelovesme:** what

 **ong:** well that’s how u wake up guanlin

 **ong:** who likes SUNGWOON LMFAO

 **hahasungwoon:** turn on ur location

 **ong:** (ｼ;ﾟДﾟ)ｼ

 **hahasungwoon:** jihoon are u gna explain or

 **jihoonie:** later. i have class bye

 **minhyun:** what just happened.

 **everyonelovesme:** goodnight

 **ong:** this is wild

 **ong:** anyways is the s or c silent in scent

 **minhyun:** .

 **hahasungwoon:** .

 **everyonelovesme:** anyways

 **everyonelovesme:** sungwoon

 **hahasungwoon:** ?

 **everyonelovesme:** heard u made someone mad in ur pottery class today

 **minhyun** : it was. interesting. i felt bad for the kid.

 **hahasungwoon:** i. hate people tbh

 **ong:** hm same XD

 **hahasungwoon:** i hate one person* just u

 **ong:** DX

 **minhyun:** oh. before i forget, what happened to the boy who fell out a window? any news?

 **ong:** A WHAT FELL OUT OF A WHAT

 **hahasungwoon:** some dude fell while putting up christmas lights

 **everyonelovesme:** it just turned november?

 **ong:** and? i respect them

 **ong:** was he cute

 **hahasungwoon:**...

 **ong:** WELL !!((((((っ;ﾟ∀ﾟ)っ i need a boyf

 **ong:** is he,,,, dead

 **hahasungwoon:** no. i saved him

 **ong:** h-how... u didn’t…..

 **hahasungwoon:** he didn’t notice. he doesn’t know me anyways

 **hahasungwoon:** if u date him don’t let him fall bc snow can’t magically appear everytime

 **minhyun:** sungwoon.

 **hahasungwoon:** i have. class goodbye

 **ong:** liar

 **hahasungwoon:** ...

 **ong:** nvm he does im sry i dont wanna die i wanna meet my window boyf

**[hahasungwoon has left the chat]**

**mom:** what did i miss

 **ong:** if u drop an oreo u can still safely eat two thirds of it

 **mom:** thanks

 

**Author's Note:**

> jshfjhsd if u want to leave a comment ur more than welcome i promise i dont bite ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> \- also im 99.9% seongwoo in my gc w dumb questions n facts u can just google to get the answers from lmaooo


End file.
